


Tsubaki's Midnight Desires Shop

by thtzwhatuthink



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Never thought i would make a tag that read that, Pornstar Maka, Pornstar Soul, Sex Toys, entrepreneur Tsubaki bringing in the moola, pornstar AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6308569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thtzwhatuthink/pseuds/thtzwhatuthink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was not a single doubt in his horny peanut-sized brain that the said pornstar on-screen wasn’t the chick who was snoring a room over from him right now. Lotion sits pooling in his hand as he watches the video not out of lust but out of shock. Certainly when one says that they are working for a friend, the last thing that comes to mind is to be a pornstar for them, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Soul's Midnight Desire

The economy summoned some dark times in Shibusen. Mission payouts were cut back, all with very good reasoning. The entire DWMA expense report was slapped on a perfectly symmetrical google spreadsheet and from Maka’s vague understanding of the program, the DWMA would have been in some deep shit without a few cutbacks. Kid kept in mind to not raise any property tax while lowering paychecks, however there were still extra jobs that had to be done just to make ends meet—for everyone.

So it would make sense on why it’s so god damn hard to snag a mission these days.

Soul already has job security because he is a death scythe, but that did not guarantee a place to live, nor a fabulous paycheck despite what some student weapons believe. It was a title, just like Soul’s last name. He also, preferred to keep the severed contact of his parents fully severed. No Band-Aids via email or call simply just for money— _no—_ he had much more dignity for that. Maka worked as a librarian, part time. This was an obvious choice for her, yet the payment was also pretty shallow due to it being on a shady side of town.

Somehow though, miraculously, if they both came up short for rent she always randomly came home with a little extra money in her pocket the next day.

One might ask how much “a little extra money” might be. Soul definitely did after the third month of coming close to eviction but magically saved by a fat wad of cash that tumbles out of Maka’s little hip pouch. She had exactly one grand worth more than her usual paycheck every time. Soul at one point couldn’t resist asking about it; he had to know what the absolute fuck she was doing. It doesn’t matter if she could convince someone to buy the whole damn bookstore she would not get a bonus as frequently as she did out of the kindness of her boss. Once confronted, the pigtailed warrior replied with the scratch of her neck,

“I uh, ask Tsubaki if she has any tasks in need of doing and in turn cover us for the month with some cash. I’m not borrowing or yanking out loans from our friends, I will work for her on some days to make ends meet.”

“Oh.”

_Oh,_ foolish Soul never asked what exactly she did for Tsubaki that she got paid for, but one lonesome night for Soul about a month later, he gets a clue. A _biiiiig_ clue; accompanied by lotion, a dark room, and an erection as he clicks around his favorite website when in a particular mood.

The great hub of porn he liked to call it.

He decided to do some searching, some experimentation on what he might like in terms of hopefully not fucked up fetishes. He strayed away from the sketchy and or freaky looking videos. He wanted a cute girl. Natural breasts, pale, blonde. Blonde was the easy part, realistic breasts and no fake tan were a bit more difficult to find. Soul glances to the corner of the screen, noting that it was one in the morning.

His eyes dart across the screen and he finds himself in the “Toys” section.

This is a tag he has rarely visited, mostly because he has to click the, “see more” option on the tag bar to find it, and frankly he’s usually too horny for that many clicks. However tonight is different; he wanted a perfect video. It’s was a Friday night, and his goodie two shoes partner goes to bed at 10:30 sharp no matter the day. So he’s safe, he’s got the time, and he clicks the first video result.

Soul fully planned to click through each video one by one, page by page until he found the perfect video for his dick. He intended quite a few pages of searching; however, third video in on the front page of the most highly rated is a girl that fits his stereotype perfectly. The thirty second glance of judgement at the beginning of the video shows a normal looking porn-schoolgirl outfit. The skirt was a bit more modest than usual and the blouse was more opaque than usual porn standards. This got his attention, which peaked further as he saw soft and dull blonde hair in the shot for a couple of seconds with a side view, which he also saw the breast size he hoped for.

Holy shit, a perfect fit of his desires.

His epic search quest was much shorted than he ever expected.

The video was recent, within the month, and it had a ridiculously high amount of views. The views were not the impressive part either, the approval rating was. A solid fucking 98%, Soul thought he had seen them all that were within the year and of high rating but clearly he was not as up-to-date with pornhub as he thought. He clicks through the video, skipping the unnecessary strip tease. He was already horny; that’s why he went on the site to begin with. He wanted the action and clicking midway through he sees it. Soul gives a nice heavy push down on the dispenser of the chosen lotion, only to freeze as he hears a moan of an all too familiar voice echo through his headphones. His eyes fixate on the screen, not because there was a very aroused woman on it rubbing herself with vibrator, but because he knows that woman.

He knows that moan, and as the camera pans up for a face shot his eyes widen.

It was Maka.

There was not a single doubt in his fucking horny peanut sized brain right now that the said pornstar before him wasn’t the chick who was snoring a room over from him right now. Lotion sits pooling in his hand as he watches the video not out of lust but out of shock. The chastened Maka he knew was in a sex toy sampling video. She was moaning and orgasming and commenting on _sex toys_ and _machines_ that she was testing out for an unknown reason right before his eyes.

And then he realizes why.

As a long dark-haired ponytail swishes its way across the camera briefly as the star of the show needs help getting set up on a particular fucking machine.

His meister’s moans were incredibly arousing, the gasps and inhales were tantalizing. Soul was ten times hornier than porn usually made him and he definitely knows that he does not have a toy fetish. He has a school girl fetish; particularly, a school girl in red plaid who also wields him as a weapon fetish.

This was a way too grim reminder for the attraction that he held for Maka.

His dick would never get a break if given the opportunity to, and this is what drives him to briefly open in a new tab the channel that her video was on. It was clearly a sex toy shop, but the name made Soul for the second time within the hour freeze up.

“Tsubaki’s Midnight Desires Shop”

_Oh_. Certainly when one says that they are working for a friend, the last thing that comes to mind is to be a pornstar for them, right? Soul’s sanity clung to the last bit of hope that somehow there would be a doppelganger of both Tsubaki _and_ Maka in Shibusen. The demon in the back of his mind scoffed, suggesting to ask Maka herself and normally he wouldn’t have dared. However, he is horny out of his mind and has unused lotion on his hand because he just came across his best friend getting pounded by a jelly dildo attached to a motor and _fucking loving it_.

On a porn site. With 1.5 million views.

Soul practically leaps off of his bed with one hand holding his laptop the other ripping his headphones off, then shoving his erection back down his pants rather poorly. He busts open his door and swiftly makes his way to hers before her door meets the same fate as his. Maka unaltered by the sudden noises, sleeps soundly curled up among a thick comforter. He pokes at her shoulder; once gently, then pauses. He does it again, a little bit more prodding. Her state still unaffected he ends up moving her whole shoulder once, and he gets a grumble but nothing more. Shaking her he gets a,

“What do you want?”

No glance, no movement from her current position. However that quickly changes when he taps the video on screen and her moans blast through her room. Maka shot upright and immediately turned to see the mess before her. Soul was red faced, clearly busy with himself during the night, but he was disturbed from his evening ritual it seems. From the globs of lotion half-assed smeared in his hand and the globs on the hem of his pants, she draws in that he was probably about to and or trying to masturbate but he found something that affected him so much as to stop and show her. He had bed head hair even though he hadn’t slept yet, he had only pj bottoms on and looked both sleep deprived and (sexually) frustrated among other emotions she could feel but not explain in their wavelength.

Her eyes shift to his laptop.

Pornhub.

Pornhub is all fine and dandy; it was what video he had playing that was the problematic part for both of them. The sight of her face reddening that was evident through only the flickering of the laptop light was clear enough indication that she did fully recognize herself in the video and _fucking hell his best friend and meister is a pornstar and he never knew._ She was a damn good one too, and that was the worst part for him. The next few seconds they communicated through glances.

Her eyes darted back and forth, from the screen to his face. He knew she was wondering how the fuck he found this, both were hyper aware right now that he, _clearly_ , had an erection. His eyebrows were raised before he sits on the edge of her bed and rests the laptop while saying,

“So lemme get this straight… You make our rent by being a pornstar for Tsubaki. How long have you been doing this and since when the _fuck_ did she own a sex toy shop?”

Maka became defensively sassy,

“Uh, only since we needed the extra money to stay here. She’s owned it for a few years do you _really_ think Blackstar is the moneymaker of that household? She said the schoolgirl innocent fetish sells incredibly well, and that if I ever needed cash she would pay for me to advertise her stock if I was ever up for it and well… yeah. How the fuck did you find this..?”

“How do you think?”

She glances down to the tent in his pants and gulps.

“Yeah exactly,” he continues seeing her reaction, “Schoolgirl innocent really does sell well. Your vids have the highest like percentage I’ve seen in a while with videos that I actually _liked_. Toys are not my usual tag though of choice.”

He realizes he shouldn’t have said those things, and panics. Not knowing how to clean up the awkward tension that has cleaved both of them, he elects to leave the room. While in the doorway—not facing her—he tacts on one last thing while leaving:

“Er, sorry for waking you for this but I had to be certain it wasn’t my imagination. _Byyy_ the way as weird as it is you didn’t have to hide it. I mean, I’m fine with it… I’m also willing to help Tsubaki as well if it means we cover rent and, uh, then some.”

He glances to her a final time while quietly closing her door and returning to his. A face of shock directed at him now, instead of the other way around. Soul ends up waiting another hour or so until he resumes what he originally began, this time on a different video, but same channel.

She was the perfect body type after all, because she was exactly what he always wanted.


	2. Setup

 Tsubaki ended up getting a pretty long string of texts during the night. Maka was freaking out it seemed and it didn’t really become clear to Tsubaki until the end. One, because Maka was so flustered she did not proof read her texts and two because they were all sent to her in a messed up order because of stupid phone carriers. If the brunette was reading the texts correctly, Soul found the shop’s channel, specifically, Maka’s videos and it wasn’t even the weird part for her. She learned that the fetish Tsubaki spoke of that she fit was his fetish and that also he was willing to help out Tsubaki as well. She then went on to discuss this open ended statement by herself at three in the morning in a text to the one and only Tsubaki.

Who then took the moment to notice the opportunity of a male guest starring, and thus her being able to finally have effective fleshlight sample videos, so she ignored all the rest and replied:

“I would love to finally be able to have a male guest star to sample my selection of fleshlights! Bring him along next time you come to film.”

Maka upon the arrival of the text ended up smacking her head against the nearest object. Which was Soul shoulder turns out, and he questions if she was okay. Nothing of last night’s encounters has yet to be spoken of, but she grumbles before reading the text out-loud. She could feel his back straighten and him nod slowly, remembering what he offered.

This said offer was not acted upon immediately; it would take another month and a half for Maka to realize their finances are falling short again. She calls in sick to her usual work while shoving her feet through thigh-highs. She grabs a plaid skirt that was not her traditional color and the rest of the outfit coordinated itself to it. Making her way over to Soul’s room, she busts his door open, making an effort to shake his shoulder until he wakes. He grumbles turning over confused at his meister.

“Tsubaki today. She said to bring you along, ‘member?”

His eyes widen and he swiftly sits up. His hands run through his hair, and he rubs his eyes before hopping out of bed.

“Do I need to dress a particular way? Shave anything?” Soul questions.

“Mmmm… Look attractive. Probably don’t need to shave anything there isn’t much of a standard for guys as long as they’re kinda in shape.”

“Oh I totally have that covered.” He states smirking, flexing a bicep as Maka rolls her eyes and turns to make her way out of his room.

A few minutes later both meet up in the living room and attempt to not obviously check each other out. Of course this fails, however neither were very aware. Soul had a button down shirt with sleeves rolled to the elbow and a dark pair of jeans which was unusual for him. Maka’s outfit looked typical, just a navy blue color instead and with more accessories like long socks. Oh and heels. He never knew she could walk in heels anywhere outside of the blackroom.

However he was definitely mistaken.

Making their way out the door she mentions over her shoulder she normally just borrows his motorcycle because he was typically asleep on a Saturday morning until two in the afternoon. This is what explains her kicking a heel over his precious child and kicking the stand, then gesturing for him to get on behind her. The sight and the gesture of her driving were something that Soul has never seen before, so he promptly pauses and just stares at her starting his bike in a schoolgirl outfit and heels, and then looking at him expectantly. His eyebrows rise briefly and he knocks away thoughts of arousal in his mind before getting on.

Maka’s face tinged as he wrapped his arms around her waist securely while the bike lurched forward.

Soul normally could remember routes, but for some reason the amount of turns that she took were far too many for him to be able to recall. They were also going into a part of town that he really never visited enough; if at all. They pulled onto a street full of tiny window shops, it looked very cute and homey however Maka slows, and pulls into an alleyway entrance to a worker parking lot. She parks in the emptiest section before kicking the stand once again. Soul takes this cue to remove his arms from her and she gets off his bike smoothly. He follows. Past a bland vanilla door the atmosphere suddenly shifts, cold air hits Soul’s face.

They’re in a hallway painted black.

They cross by a couple doors. One was a stock room, the other a bathroom, and another two lacking nameplates. However Maka keeps heading forward; ignoring all of the rooms before they’re both greeted by shelves. These shelves flanked them on both sides before the room expands into display cases and a glass countertop covering one whole wall of the store.

“Hey Tsubaki!”

Maka’s greeting is met with a giggle and a hand wave. The brunette was behind the counter, dawning a black outfit and a nametag. Tsubaki was giggling away at vibrators on her countertop that launched off of their charging platforms. Soul’s first idea of a sex toy shop and what he’s now currently experiencing are two very different things.

This environment is much more relaxed that he expected. Smooth jazz played from a music player on top of a display case surrounded by CDs and download cards. It had all sexual mood related music, so that made sense in such a shop. He looked around, clearly the big ticket items were behind the counter, but there was lingerie, walls of dildos of all assorted variety. There was a section that looked like a candy shop with containers of individually packaged goodies and a plastic bag roll nearby for a customer to carry them in.

Only they were condoms.

There were dental dams and oral flavored and female ones fully included in the mix which he never thought were used often but _jeez, Tsubaki really is completely inclusive in her stock._ Nothing was labeled by male or female standards. Not even the lingerie. Everything came in an assortment of colors; including the fleshlight section.

He recalls that if he were to be placed in a video he would be using those and this is what pulls his thoughts back to the conversation going on between Maka and Tsubaki, who were both looking at him with their hands or fingers under their chin. They were deciding what they would try to make him sample and even how they would deal with him being around them for Maka’s video.

Maka decides that fuck it, he can just sit and watch.

It wasn’t like he hasn’t already done it before, two months ago.

Tsubaki was okay with whatever, she wasn’t the one getting naked. She probably wouldn’t even have cared then. Blackstar might have; scratch that he definitely would if someone else saw his girl naked. As Tsubaki leads the duo through a door without a nameplate she also decides that Maka didn’t care for another reason. These two functioned like her relationship with Blackstar, minus the jealousy of anyone who looked at her and the loudness and the actual public relationship title above their heads.

Tsubaki knew they had an invisible title above them both, because pulling every essence of Blackstar out of her own relationship she would have the foundation for the two people before her.

Shyness accompanied with a wide open acceptance of a lot of things… such as sex toy videos. Tsubaki couldn’t believe it, she knew damn well that Soul had the hots for Maka and yet he was perfectly accepting of Maka being a pretty solid pornstar, part time, out of her own will and _for the love of god her best fucking friend and coworker’s secret shop._ Tsubaki heard that he wasn’t even angry and that of all fucking things to come after that, _he was willing to participate in videos too._

Man, the economy really was pretty rough right now.

The minx in the schoolgirl outfit who picks out the toys she wanted to play with was a respected killer of evil who built up one of the strongest weapons in existence on the side of good that they serve in. These two badasses right now were wandering around her shop picking out vibrators and fleshlights for fuck’s sake. Tsubaki breathes in deeply and pushes away her thoughts, apart from the money she set up shop in this particular business because her customer base is literally anyone who is interested in exploring their sexual side, and or is in need of personal assistance.

Literally anyone had no defining limits of power or title or money.

She didn’t care who walked through the shop as long as they were over the age of 18. She gave out free condoms on Fridays to _anyone_ regardless of age. As long as they were willing to plunge their hand into a bowl full of sugar-free wrappers right outside the front. Tsubaki was a woman of morals who believes sex with someone or alone was important and to be safe _damnit_. She ensured that every toy she had there were instructions for handling and safety, then on top of that, she ensured that she had sampling videos.

Because after safety always comes the fun and that is something she guarantees.

She grabs a fresh bottle of lube off the counter and tosses it to Maka. This is the same counter that Soul finds a place to attach his ass to in order to watch the show. Maka settles on the set bed, and spreads out what she’s chosen. She organizes her selection before straightening her pigtails, pausing, and then pushing up her cleavage. Tsubaki gives a thumbs up and kind smile. Said brunette glances down at her phone and states that “they” will be here in a minute, they’re just unloading. This is what catches in Soul’s ears.

There’s _more_ coming in here?

_Who the fuck—_

The typical entrance of busting a door open occurs, and familiar vibrant blonde hair whizzes past him holding director’s chairs. Another head of the same hue follows quickly behind, holding a _very_ expensive looking camera and lighting umbrellas.

Liz sets down the chairs and suddenly points to Soul.

“Him—here?” The taller Thompson sister inquires.

“Guest starring!” Tsubaki chirps happily, and Patty coos after setting down the camera.

“Alright well you Jack Frost rip-off come with us and help lug in the rest of the equipment.” Liz continues, while dragging him off the counter.

“Alright Maka you’re our biggest moneymaker, the cam is rolling, you know we edit well so begin whenever you feel like it.”

Soul’s stretching is cut off as he snaps his head to the direction of the set bed. He watches Maka nod, face brightening and Tsubaki throws in pointers.

“The shyer and more guilty looking you are the better, keep the socks on, keep the skirt, mess with pigtails at one point too please darling!”

Two minutes into the strip tease this room started to feel a lot hotter than what it started as for Soul. The three girls behind the cameras were perfectly unfazed, all fixated on looking through screens and lenses. They were not embarrassed nor did they look like they were turned on by this. They were professionals. Soul quietly pushes the strange pallet of skin color powders a little farther down the counter to allow a hand to rest there.

His face was bright red once Maka began to tease through her panties with a toy that could vibrate. He couldn’t look away as she stripped said cloth off and began to _really_ tease herself. Soul at this point and time elects that he really shouldn’t have worn jeans. A gasp of air occurs before the first moan, Tsubaki gives a big thumbs up and Soul begins to gnaw on his lip. This was going to be tortuous and he knew he didn’t have the balls to leave the room.

Deep down past the awkwardness he really didn’t want to either.

Maka looks up to the camera shyly as a vibrator slides in to the length that she likes and man Soul is _sold._ Shamelessly he watches, his body rigid and still attempting to not cause any friction where he craves it as he watches his meister fuck herself _live._ Her first orgasm tearing through her body and he gulps. Tsubaki calls out from behind the cam,

“How is that toy?”

Maka breathes heavily and calls out in a voice with a fake foreign accent,

“Vibrations are great Tsu’, I think it’s great for teasing… Next one I want to try on a machine, pretty please?”

The brunette nods and Soul stares confused until Tsubaki pulls out a motor looking thing from the corner of the room. A minute or two later Maka is ass up in the air and there is a face cam set up on the side of her. He wasn’t even done processing what accent she used as part of the fetish before the motor starts up and she’s back to making noises he could not resist.

_Holy shit._

He leans forward a bit to see the laptop screen of her face cam, and starts to chew on his lip again. She knew how to sell ecstasy in the form of a facial expression. Soul is still fixated on her as she rubs an egg against her clit and an orgasm is induced shortly afterward. Her ass once in the air shifts to pull out the dildos before collapsing, and Tsubaki makes a, “Mm?” noise before Maka echoes it back happily.

“The texture is a bit rough; I would recommend using this egg with it or an egg. Leaves you veryyy relaxed.”

She sighs afterward for effect and smiles. Patty calls out, “cut” and Maka’s smile grows and she rolls over sprawling out on the bed.

“That was fun.” She stretches, and Soul stares at the bottom of her ribcage before shifting to her breasts. However his eyes are only there for a moment as there are a pair of shining orbs just above them that are staring back. She’s still grinning, albeit evilly cause she fucking sees the bulge in his pants. He wasn’t bothering to hide it, and as the other three girls follow Maka’s line of sight they also see it. The sisters wiggle their eyebrows and Tsubaki winks at him and chuckles,

“Your turn now Souly dear.”


	3. Professionals

He pops off the counter; smoothing his shirt down he walks forward into the set area slowly as Maka shifts to onto a chair near the camera and began putting clothes back on. Tsubaki was putting away the toys Maka used for cleaning later and also pulling his fleshlight of choice out of the box. Liz for some reason did not state whether or not the camera was rolling, but a greenlight on the side flickered back on as Soul gets instruction on to remove clothing,

“Mm don’t be shy Soul once we start.” Tsubaki calls over her shoulder,

“I don’t have stage fright no worry, not the first time I’ve been on camera.”

“Naked?” Maka interjects.

“Well, this in particular is a first.” He adds, beginning to unbutton his shirt. As he undoes the last button and goes to pull off the shirt he’s told to stop.

“I mean—keep the shirt on like that. Now slowly unzip your jeans.” Liz states, in such a way that causes him to look up to the camera because this was a bit weird. He realizes that they have been already filming, and that all four women in the room have stopped what they were doing just to stare at him.

“Um, do I have dirt on me somewhere or something?”

“ _Shinigami no_. Pull off just your pants.” Tsubaki states.

He does as he’s told, becoming painfully aware that they now can see an obviously restricted erection in thin underwear. Soul’s hands make their way up to his hair and he ruffles it, this time out of embarrassment. All others in the room just stare at his muscles shifting one by one, once they got over the tent in his underwear.

“Drop shirt, sit on the couch behind you.”

Soul does as he’s told, this time by Maka. The shirt he tosses into her lap, and he sits comfortably on the strange half couch behind him, also as told. Tsubaki walks along the side of the frame and hands him the fleshlight of choice.

“Pull down briefs big boy, enjoy yourself.” Liz states, and Patty shifts her attention to the laptop screen and editing software.

He chews on his lip for a moment, before also complying with the instruction. Out pops his dignity and the girls all elicit a response.

“ _Goooooooooood grief man_.” Liz exasperated.

Patty just whistled, Tsubaki dropped the bottle of lube she just closed shut.

Maka’s jaw was slacked, before it shifts to vigorous lip chewing. Soul was a work of _art_. She’s known it all along, but the artwork was much more than what was visible without a shirt. Tsubaki had to agree, never as she seen a dick—in blunt wording—that was perfect porn material. She never saw it attached to someone in such good shape and never with an attractive face; a face that didn’t make weird or unattractive facial expressions when in pleasure either. He pushed the tip of his erection into the lubed fleshlight and bit his lip.

He closed his eyes and let out a quiet moan.

Said moan was brief, but Patty was fumbling on the mousepad to increase the track volume on the audio software. There were more quiet moans and curses to follow and Patty was so happy that as faint as they were the audio could still detect them. This was about pleasure and putting on a show and _boy_ Maka was definitely not the only one who could deliver. The fleshlight was translucent, they could see him, they could see his platinum blonde happy trails, they could see his diaphragm shift as he panted lustfully.

They all stared completely transfixed on him, not the screens.

They were “Professionals” alright.

Maka was beginning to regret going first in the filming because just his sounds or just his looks alone were arousing to her, and yet here they are both together and at once. Alas while recreating the scene he saw minutes ago under his eyes lids, Soul feels the familiar pressure, the familiar twitch, and he licks his lips.

A final curse with a drawn out vowel arises from his lips and the end of the fleshlight can visibly be seen as filling with his cum. His body goes limp as he relaxes, enjoying the feeling of the fleshlight surround his flesh before pulling it off with slow exhale.

“ _Hah…_ Sorry I’m a messy type.”

Tsubaki waves her hand dismissively, staring very intently at the hot piece of meat before her.

“How’d you like it?” Tsubaki continues, smiling.

“It’s really great… do we get to keep these afterward?”

The women all bubble up with laughter, after which Tsubaki replies,

“Usually no they become props or displays; however since it’s your first visit consider it on the house. Last question, does it feel like the real thing?”

Ah, there was the one question that could make him become shy on camera. Soul smiles, then chuckles and his hand returns to his hair. He presses his bangs down to cover his eyes while asking,

“Am I allowed to say I’ve never experienced that?”

Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty gasp. How can something that attractive never gotten laid? But then all look over to Maka and it clicks. They liked each other, and clearly since neither have had sex they must intend to only be sexual with one another if anything sexual existed for them, apart from this. Tsubaki had a hunch. She felt like the two who she filmed today would for one boost her web profits, and two they would become linked much closer together eventually through this if Soul was to return.

She even dared by physical link.

Maka strolled through the front door of their apartment with a wad of cash twice as thick as usual. Soul in close pursuit, mumbling,

“I hope I did okay.”

“ _Trust me Soul, you did great. I guarantee that Tsu’ will want you back again_.” Maka calls from her room after hearing it, changing into something more comfortable. He questions how could she guarantee something like that, and Maka is incredibly tempted to yell through the walls that he was hot as balls and had a pornstar dick, but she refrains.

“Just trust me; we can look at the vid later to check the stats.”

Later that night they both sat in front of Soul’s laptop on the coffee table of the living room. Pornhub present on the browser, this time both more calm in each other’s presence. It was only a couple minutes past nine. Maka had a mug of hot chocolate; she didn’t care about how out of season it was. He found his video, and compared it to Maka’s. He had the tabs pulled side by side, _thank you windows 7._ Their videos were gaining views at the same rate, which cued the, “I told you so,” spiel from Maka.

“I don’t understand as to why. Your fan base is already established and I’m sure it has been for a while. Also strictly male masturbation I never really considered as a popular video category..?”

It doesn’t occur often that one gets to debate with their roommate the popularity statistics of porn categories.

“Well it’s not technically just ‘ _my_ ’ fan base; it’s the channels so it now includes you too. Also guys jacking off to cams are actually very popular. The gay audience is massive along with female and other viewers who just wanna watch you for the fleshlight test, your pornstar dick, or your hotness.”

Soul blinks a couple times before asking for clarification for the last part.

“What do you, uh, mean?”

“Expand on the ‘your pornstar dick, or your hotness,’ Maka.”

She takes a big gulp of her hot chocolate. “Well,” She sets said drink down on the table gently, “You have a very… _shapely_ dick.” Soul eyebrows raise and comments:

“Go _on_.”

“…It has no side bends even from being in your pants. It doesn’t have any discoloration in unusual places. Uh, it’s also _clean_ , which is a big plus and unfortunately less common than you think. No dick cheese or something weird roaming in the jungle. It’s an above average size yet doesn’t look like it would murder a vag. You have also a well portioned head to shaft ratio and you jizz lots it seems which is fantastic for those facial shots in films. So all in all, 100% pornstar material dick.”

Soul seemed happy about learning this; Maka rolling her eyes as he pats himself on the back and thanks his genetics.

“And you being attractive also isn’t really something that can be explained. It’s just that you are hot. You’re in shape, and you have a nice face with a nice smile; that’s it.”

As Soul skims the very short comments on his video like, “great bod” and “very nice” he questions if she agrees. Cocking her head to the side it’s her turn to ask for clarification.

“Do you think I’m attractive?”

Maka picks up her cooling hot chocolate, and stares contemplatively down into the swirling undissolved cocoa mix. He thought she was debating his question, when in actuality she was trying to compose a form of yes that did not come off weird or creepy or too enthusiastic. Soul probably would’ve taken any form with absolute glee as long as it was agreement, but she didn’t know that for sure and he definitely wasn’t about to tack that onto his question.

“Yes.” Is all she manages to produce, very tempted to have added a ‘fuck’ before it however she has self-control. _Right_? She takes a very long sip in effort to cover whatever her face might have been doing and to allow time for her to recompose herself before looking at him. _Self-control damn it._

Slowly, she gets a good look of his face, and he seemed to be incredibly happy so she decides to further,

“I would return the question, however I feel like the fetish I’m aware of and how I gave you an erection before your sampling, I feel like I already can draw a pretty good conclusion.” She precedes it with a giggle, she was trekking dangerous territory but she always has been courageous.

“Uhh… Yeah I uh find you to be attractive, especially when ya’know… Naked and 10 feet away from me moaning like a hooker on a Tuesday.”

Her face flushes and she lazily punches him on the shoulder, “Hey I’m just sayin’.” Somehow from that statement she felt victorious. She was hot to him and could turn him on, and _she fucking knew about it._ She could be torturous if she dared while around the apartment. She could wear a skimpy schoolgirl outfit all the _damn time_. However, Maka was a kind soul and digressed from the possibility.

Soul on the other hand, not so much.

He went from being shirtless only late at night to practically every given opportunity once home from work. He began to work out when she was home, with some stupid bar that attached to the top of the door frame, right in perfect view of her reading chair. He stopped tying the waistband of his sweats, pretty much walked around the house with everything unzipped or unbuttoned until two steps before the front door.

This comes to say that Maka definitely did not leave this unnoticed.

It drove her mad how much her thoughts or sight strayed from a book.

So once the time called to roll around Tsubaki’s again, she became courageous.


	4. 2-in-1 Sitting

“Hey Tsu’. Pat and I only have half the film time as usual for this morning ‘cause we gotta be on some yacht by 12pm for a rich kid’s party. I think we will only have time for one video, so pick Maka or Soul to sample.”

“Just do both of us in one shot.”

The camera girls and Tsubaki snap their heads over in Maka’s direction and Patty whispers,

“Maka do you mean you two fuck on screen..?”

“No how would we incorporate the damn toys then? I mean literally one camera, two people masturbating.”

Tsubaki make a ‘not bad’ face but then after further thought states,

“But that would just look strange and weird in the video unless you guys are like masturbating while watching each other… _aaaand_ then that would be weird for you guys.”

“Iiiiiiiii’m sure he wouldn’t mind.” Maka replies and then proceeds to mouth, “and you know it too,” with a wink as Soul shuffles around behind her. Tsubaki smiles gently and tells them to pick out toys, Soul zoned out up until that point.

He returns shortly with a fleshlight modeled after a pornstar he’s never heard of and Maka returns a little bit longer after that, an egg and steel vibrator in hand.

“Oh Maka, can you also sample this mounted machine as well? Its set up on the floor already just gotta lift it onto the bed when you want to use it.”

Maka nods happily, leaning against the end of the bed. Soul goes to sit on the counter but Liz waves her finger around in the air before pointing to the chair set up directly in front of the bed. Maka puts a heel on it, leaning forward to rest a forearm on her knee. She makes a motion with her other hand—a single finger beckoning him to come over to her and he looks both excited and confused and unsure of which emotion to display.

The camera was already rolling as she chuckles,

“You really should pay attention to conversations more often. Sit.”

He immediately sits down.

Her heel shifts from resting against the chair to pressing on his chest. Once he was leaning against the seat Maka begins to slowly remove clothing and Soul realizes what’s going on. He’s getting a strip tease, and he has not lost eye contact with her since she beckoned him over. Once he does break eye contact, it’s only to watch her slide off her bra, or to shimmy out of her skirt. She steps backward and leans onto the bed to slide the chosen egg vibrator into her panties right where she liked it. She tucked the remote into the top of her socks on her thigh.

Soul gulps as she takes a step forward, and then to the side of him. She swings a leg over his lap and sits on him, straddling in a chair as Maka begins to unbutton his shirt. He could feel the egg vibrating through his sweatpants, not quite in a spot he favored but he was getting hard by other means. She makes it half way down his shirt before he mumbles,

“Is it my birthday?” to Maka.

Patty was grinning to Liz as their faithful audio yet again picked up what he tried to say quietly. Maka makes eye contact, lifting her eyebrows once and winking as she makes it to the bottom button.

“No, _sensei._ But I do have a favor to ask of you.”

Soul blinks, transfixed on solely Maka. His mouth and mind seem to be uncoordinated as he mumbles quietly, “Am I sensei?” Maka pushes off his button down shirt from the shoulders, noting how warm his flesh was compared to hers. She smiles and winks in response to the question and he gulps.

“I would _fucking love_ to help you with any favor you need.”

“Can you… help set up this machine for me?” Maka gestures to the saddle looking device with a dildo attached to it laying on the floor. Soul complies once he realized she was asking for it to be shifted onto the bed that his chair is currently facing. He picked her up in one swift motion as he stood before setting her gently down on the bed. Liz came in with a handheld camera for an action shot of her removing her panties while Soul lifted the equipment onto the center of the bed.

For some reason, this time Tsubaki handed the fleshlight to Maka instead of Soul. This threw him off momentarily until he realized Maka made her way over to him only to now help him as repayment.

“Thank you sensei, I will now repay you back with a show.”

He goes to take the fleshlight from her hand but she pulls it back and waves a finger at him in a “no-no” motion, instead gesturing for him to pull down his sweats. Soul’s face begins to heat up as he hastily sets his erection free. Maka looks to the camera, licks the fleshlight for effect, and then proceeds to push it onto his arousal. He inhales the farther it goes down all while she stared at his reaction, impressed that she was able to do so without any fuck ups. She pumps him only three times before suddenly leaving him and climbing onto the bed.

Soul was not happy about this because he really liked not having to do the work himself, and also how her hand was less than an inch from his dick separated only by plastic. It was only seconds of this distraught before he returned to being much more occupied by what was going on in front of him.

Maka teased herself with an egg all the while sucking on a finger and maintaining direct eye contact with Soul. This eye contact remained even as she turned on the machine which made the dildo vibrate as well as a textured clit area. She moaned sensei tantalizingly as she slowly slid down to ride the machine and proceeded to bounce on it in time with Soul’s ministrations of the fleshlight. Their faces were bright red, but both have seemed to have found a new favorite way to masturbate. Soon they began to give off breathy moans in unison. Maka’s other vibrator forgotten as she gets caught up in the moment and Tsubaki doesn’t have the heart to interrupt to tell her about the other toy.

Liz and Patt if they were willing to speak would tell Tsubaki to let them do their thing, and to get them to do this more often. They figured the views would skyrocket after this.

The second Maka begins to show that she’s having an orgasm Soul allows himself to do the same, no longer trying to hold back. She’s gasping for air and repeatedly saying sensei as the dildo slides out and her throbbing folds are shown to both the camera and Soul. He begins to bite his lip hard as “cut” is called. Patty drawing out a whistle among the silence, all stunned at how well that worked out and to the degree that it did.

The chemistry between the weapon and meister changed in that moment, both now becoming painfully shy of each other’s sight.

Tsubaki didn’t bother to question the toys. This won’t even go as a toy sampling video. She has a whole new category of a sensual duo to add to her online earnings.

Maka goes to set the machine back into place where it was prior to video and Soul immediately steps in and takes over instead without a word. He also silently helps pick up her clothes off the floor and opens all the doors in courtesy when they leave. This was bewildering to Maka because this was typically unusual for Soul, but yet again she would expect him to be a little out of it after that.

The blush he had on his face during the video lasted the rest of the day.

Later that night they settled yet again before Soul’s laptop to check the stats. Although one would think after filming more than once they would be more comfy together, it triggered the opposite result. At least for the moment. Soul is quick to drag his fingers quickly down on the mousepad, zooming past the video just to get to the comments. There were a lot more than what he’s used to seeing on porn videos.

There were the standard body compliments and half assed comments about how hot Maka looked, but then there were the people who had why too much time on their hands and wrote full sentences of reviews. A few examples of these are:

“The chemistry between these two is profound. Eye contact was very erotic. 10/10.”

“Fantastic idea for masturbation clips, please do this more often. This is a great fantasy for couples to try!”

And Maka’s personal favorite,

“Are these two married?”

There were many others, and an overwhelming amount of requests for more videos like the sort. Soul gulped and gave an awkward laugh, stunned that such a thing turned out so well. He voiced a joking concern that Tsubaki would force them do something like that again. It sounded like he didn’t like what went on in the video and Maka didn’t take it lightly, but tried not to act like it.

“You didn’t enjoy today? I mean maybe the striptease was subpar… but you have to admit it was efficient with both of us going at once in a video.”

Ah yes there go the trained management skills. Say something negative but follow it up with something positive-ish. She was getting defensive, ever so slightly.

“I never said that, and the tease was far from subpar at least to my interests. Just prior to this I was a bit of a personal and intimate guy; I would have preferred such things in private… and also preferably not for an audience of strangers and with my close friends watching intently.”

What this meant to Soul was that he wasn’t entirely comfortable with Tsubaki and the sisters watching them, but Maka’s intense sexual stare he very much wanted and liked. What this meant to Maka however is that the eye contact was bit too much.

“Sorry thought the eye contact would be good for the video.” She replies as casually as she could.

Soul’s ever present blush brightened back to red and he comments,

“I didn’t mean your stare,” His voice falls quiet, “I uh, really liked that.”

Maka barely caught the words from his hushed tone, she still allows a “huh?” to pass her lips just for assurance. Soul waves his hand, dismissing the subject, now looking away from both her and his laptop. However, she wasn’t ready for the subject to be dismissed,

“You liked me watching you?”

Soul closes his eyes slowly, keeping them closed he bites his lip momentarily before replying,

“I liked everything regarding you. I just would have preferred the setting to be at home, without ya’know… cameras or other people around.”

Maka relieved with the clarification that his only issues with the fiasco today was the fact that they weren’t alone. It was also coming to her attention that he was painfully shy in that instance despite minimal or no hesitance on camera. Her mind began to understand the complexity of what an act on camera was and how he actually was sexually. She figured there was a lot of overlap, but there were most definitely differences.

Maka felt embarrassed for wanting to experience those differences firsthand; even as she dared to _offer more personal sessions_ of what they’ve done today.

Soul’s face turned back into view, expression unreadable and honestly Soul didn’t know what expression to clearly portray. This was too much confrontation for the both of them in a single night. Scratch that too much confrontation for the entire month.

“I mean not like, right now… but if it’s ever needed I would not mind running through a studio session at home.” She pauses for a moment before trying to add a humorous tone, “ _For when porn isn’t enough_.”

That’s it. That all she’s saying to Soul for the rest of the night. They ended up communicating through gestures and awkward one word comments for the day after as well, but not before Soul alerts her of his appreciation for what she has offered.

The offer which was taken up on three days later.

Cue the awkward shuffling of feet under Maka’s bedroom doorframe, around three in the afternoon. Usually they only come together for shits and giggles or food, which occurs around breakfast, lunch, and dinner of each day. Three o’clock being nowhere near lunch or dinner this originally has Maka concerned.

Until she sees Soul red faced.

“What’s wrong, Soul?”

“I uh… May I, take you up on that uhm… offer? From a couple days ago?”

Maka’s ears begin to tinge red, but she gives a short nod. Asking for him to return to his bedroom and she’ll be over in a minute. He shuffles back over, hands coming up to cover his eyes because he can’t believe he actually had the guts to ask. He can’t believe that she actually agreed without hesitance, however Soul reconsiders that she has been doing acts like what he just requested for months now. She’s a professional.

This is what he tells himself as she opens and closes his door softly, fully dressed in a school outfit not her usual color. There is something she’s holding behind her back, out of Soul’s view and he assumes it’s whatever toy she’s chosen to play with. A swish of a skirt later he realizes he’s correct. A drop of a skirt later he realizes she’s already placed an egg in her panties, the battery pack tucked in the top of her stockings.

Maka is calculating with her strip tease.

Pigtails, stockings, schoolgirl getup are the fetishes she’s aware of. She leaves the pigtails in and the stockings on. She keeps the mini-tie and the fake glasses on top of that. She’s aware that his room is a mess and is careful not to catch her heels on anything as she moves to sit on his lap. His desk chair creaks with the new weight and yet again she removes his shirt, this time with a little help. It takes guts to work up the courage to look him in the eyes the same way she does on camera.

Because she knows this is a different scenario and she knows that it might mean something else when there is no paycheck to follow.

Soul’s eyes lock on to hers as she asks him in a very seductive voice to pull his pants down as her weight shifts off of him. He complies and fumbles to get his first fleshlight prepped. Her hand settles lightly over his and she guides him in sliding the fleshlight down along his length. Once he’s settled and making minor ministrations, Maka asks as seductively as possible in a fake accent what position would he like her in.

In all honesty he wanted to see her face and watch her reactions, but for some reason he decided against the opposite and requested her bent over his bedside.

Maka complies and slides her panties only down to her knees before getting at it to act two of her show. Soul’s hands slowly begin to move in time to hers after the teases. He begins to slouch more in his chair the more she moans. By this point their moans have synced, and are increasing in frequency. This time around, Soul does not wait for her to orgasm first, drawing in a breath sharply with a slow exhale afterward as he releases. His next words of,

“Fuck, Maka…”

Are what throw her over the edge, however she quiets herself since her objective is complete. The vibrator slides out and she just lays there, folds visibly throbbing for Soul to admire. Still leaning over his bed, she props her upper half on her elbows and looks back over at him, asking if he needs anything else.

He shakes his head no, attempting to etch the image before him into his memory. However it isn’t long before he gets to see her like that again.

**Author's Note:**

> Anddddd a little bit past here is where I've had a writing block for quite a long time, so I hope that by posting what I have so far on this fic that it will force my ass to work through the block and continue, then complete this goddamn fic so I can get new ideas to procrastinate about. 
> 
> I HOPE I can up date this frequently, however no promises.


End file.
